


Night Changes

by QueenVulca



Series: Little Pieces Of Them [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, He's Got A Special Knife Too, He's Just Hunting, Kylo Lurves Killing, Lion And The Lamb, M/M, Nothing To Watch Here Move On, Only This Lamb Is A Lion In Disguise, Serial Killer Ren, killer on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/pseuds/QueenVulca
Summary: Hunter and huntress make a pair that can shake up the world.Don't mess with them...





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Me This organised by Reylo Fic Rec on Facebook Inspired Reylo drabble. 
> 
> I had written this long time back and posted this on Tumblr and Facebook.  
> Now I think this is the perfect spot for this story.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He had been following her for the past fifteen minutes. Right from the time he spotted her leave the club. She was there with her friends- two men. It was plain to see that those two men were rather into each other.

That girl- Rey, as the one with dark skin shouted from across the bar- wasn’t exactly his type. Though, there was something about her that was drawing him in. She looked so… innocent. Her eyes shining with happiness- young and naive. But there was hidden behind this…this facade. 

She wasn’t a prey. She was a predator. 

 He could tell as one predator recognises another. He decided to keep an eye on her. His instincts were screaming at him. He knew it in his bones-this girl was going to turn his life upside down. Besides, it was about time he had a little challenge.

She had been dancing without a care when her other friend with dark hair and locks all over his face handed her her mobile. She took one look at it and with a tight smile, she pocketed it in her slinky sequin dress.  Utilitarian girl…nice. 

Kylo threw back the last of his whiskey and followed her. And following was he was doing from then. The sky had opened up, soaking him and his person of interest to the bones. He could make out her shaky movement. Damn, she look like a drowned rat. A sexy drowned rat. 

 Kylo chuckled at his own words. He must had one drink too many to find her—but on second thoughts, she was pretty in her own way. She was petite and quite shorter than him. Then again, most people were shorter compared to him. He watched her hypnotic swaying walk. He could watch leave all day. 

He wanted to know how her skin would feel under his fingers. 

Would she moan if he sucked the sensitive skin below the ear? 

Would she whimper as he gave her everything he’s got?

 For one moment, he wondered what would it feel like to sink his favourite serrated knife into her flesh? 

How would the floor of his bedroom look like after he made her bleed there? 

Would she fight him? 

Or would she beg for mercy? 

But wasn’t she a predator too?

 Was she the big fish? 

Or just a petty one?

 He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t even notice when he had lost sight of her. He blinked trying to get rid of the rainwater in his eyes. 

He turned around but she was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he had walked into the unfamiliar part of the town since he couldn’t recognise the buildings there. He walked quickly only to reach a dead-end alley littered with dumpsters. He rolled his eyes and turned away to walk home. The rain was pouring in buckets now. He’ll find her sometime else. 

As he turned around, a faint thump came to his ears. It was unmistakably the sound of something hitting the flesh. He would know, after all that’s his favourite sound in the world. He determinedly walked into the dark, dank, smelly alley only to find his elusive girl standing there with legs apart, hands on her hips looking down at a crumpled figure on the ground.

 Kylo stole a look down and found a dark liquid mixing into the dirty water of the puddle. He didn’t have to be a detective to guess what was getting washed into the filth. 

 As if sensing him, the girl turned around to face with a blank face. She took a hard look him, sizing him up before she threw down the rusted rod she had in her hand. Kylo had to commend on her bravado; she stood her grounds as he came to stand in front of her. 

She looked like an avenging angel, collecting the debts of every sins. He knew her sequined dress was blood splattered. Blood wasn’t an easy thing to be washed away by mere rain water. He knew there would be blood under her nails too. He knew the stench of blood shall not leave for sometime. All these things made her incredibly beautiful in his eyes. 

 “What are you doing here?” Kylo commanded her to answer in his deep, husky voice. 

 She cocked her head and looked at him incredulously, “As if I’m going to tell you.” 

 “You do know I can take whatever I want.” 

 Rey smirked, a dimple forming on her cheek. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review If You Please :*


End file.
